


Escape Plan

by Megatraven



Series: Five Words [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marinette and Adrien are assholes lol, Nino makes a good distraction, ditching a photoshoot, lowkey djwifi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>Do “Quit staring! They’ll notice us!” or “Do it. I dare you.” or “Bro… that’s so… not cool…" with Alya, Mari, Nino, and Adrien for the five words thing!! - Ladriened</p><p>I did all of them in one oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Plan

“Quit staring! They’ll notice us!” Alya exclaimed, slapping Marinette’s shoulder for not the first time that evening. Her, Mari, and Nino were all waiting nearby Adrien’s current photoshoot, ready to whisk him away once it was over. They were trying to be inconspicuous, but Marinette’s staring made it hard.

“I’m not staring, I’m just… people-watching,” Marinette said in response, refocusing her gaze on Adrien as if to prove her point.

“People watching? Girl, you’re _person_  watching,” Alya scoffed. Nino broke into a chuckle that was quickly silenced by Alya’s glare. “As in, you’ve only been drilling holes into Adrien’s back and sides with your eyes the entire time.”

That snapped her out of it. Face colored a red deeper than Nino’s hat, she spluttered and turned away from the model. “Have not,” she muttered, falling into silence.

Nino laughed at her reaction, braving another glare from his girlfriend. “Dude, Alya’s right. Staring’s gonna either distract him and get him in trouble, or make sure his bodyguard keeps ‘im away from us. Gotta lay low until it’s over, then we’ll-” he made a snatching motion with his hands- “Simple, easy. It’s gonna go off with out a hitch!”

But as soon as Nino uttered those words, the group heard shouting. When they looked over, they saw Adrien running over to them, waving and smiling happily despite a few people right on his tail.

With eyes wide, Alya said, “Run.” She pushed Marinette and Nino to move just as Adrien passed them by, and soon they were all running.

Unfortunately for them, they weren’t quite fast enough to get the people chasing off their trail. Adrien and Marinette were slightly ahead of Nino and Alya, so when he started speaking, only Marinette heard his words.

“We need to like, push something in their way. So they get held up for a bit while we escape!” He turned his gaze from ahead of him to her. “Sounds like a good idea, right?” Even if she said no, he knew it was. He was an expert at distractions, after all.

“Uh, w-well… Yeah, that could work.” She lapsed into silence when they both started to look around for something. When Marinette looked back at Nino and Alya, an idea formed in her mind. Not the best, but… “I could push Nino into them.”

Adrien stared at her, shocked by her suggestion. But as quick as the shock came, it receded, and a smile quickly formed on his face. “Do it. I dare you.”

Answering with a small grin, Marinette began to slow down until she was next to Nino.

“Yo, what’s u-”

“Sorry, Nino!” Marinette said, cutting him off. She sped up just enough to be in front of him before slamming into him. The force of her attack sent him backwards, enough so he crashed right into the other people. All of them went down, and the now group of three sped up, turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

About fifteen minutes later, after they’d successfully ditched the people from the photoshoot, Alya texted Nino their location.

“Girl, I cannot _believe_  you did that to my guy. Next time, send your own self flying into them, will you?”

“Eh heh, sorry Alya,” Mari replied sheepishly. “If it helps any, I considered doing it to you first but decided against it.”

“Also, when she said Nino, I dared her to do it. You can’t go back on a dare, right?” Adrien added on, unable to keep himself from smiling.

Shaking her head, Alya sighed and said, “You kids and your crazy schemes. Dunno what I’m gonna do w-”

Nino ran in just then, Interrupting what Alya had been about to say. His breathing was heavy, but he still tried to talk. “Bro… that’s so… not cool,” he gasped out. “You’d think I’d have…  gotten hurt from crashing into those dudes, but… Mari, you are way stronger than ya look. I think i’m gonna bruise where you pushed.”

“Sorry, I didn-”

“Nah, it’s cool dude. I mean, we got away, and honestly that was a pretty wicked move. Now… who wants to go to the movies?”


End file.
